


That One Night

by Salvatore (NevaehHM)



Series: Secrets [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: BFFs, Dom/sub, Drama, Drama & Romance, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Kink, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Multiple Orgasms, POV Multiple, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-24 00:30:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21090374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NevaehHM/pseuds/Salvatore
Summary: Lea and Kori are inseparable. They do everything together and tell each other everything, even at the cost of other's comfort. One seemingly ordinary night will soon change the fabric of their whole relationship, all for at the expense of one groundbreaking secret.





	That One Night

**Author's Note:**

> This is your first and only warning that you are about to read a book for mature audiences only. This is a oneshot depicting sexual scenes, homosexual scenes between two females, and very dubious consent/ noncon elements. I'd like to apologize in advance if I offend anyone with the remarks (homophobic language) or actions of some of my characters. It's not in my intentions; it is solely to tell a fictional story. With that being said, I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> NOTE: This is about 7 or so years old at this point, and I feel kind of cringe about it now, but I promise works get better. These few books that are coming out are a back log of all the books I have already completed on Wattpad.

I walked into my last hour, which I happen to share with my BFFL Kori. I tossed my bag on the table before plopping down into the chair across from her, the teacher was out on sick leave, and the substitute teacher let us do anything if only we didn't get too out of hand.

"So, did your mom say you could come over this weekend?" She asked as we both took out our phones and put in one earbud.

"She said yes, but you know her. I'll let you know when I get home." I replied, logging on to my Fanfiction account and finding a book to read while Kori played Ruzzle.

...

I was so into the book I was reading that I didn't even know the bell had rung until Kori tapped me on the shoulder. I looked up at the clock before grabbing my bag and heading outside to my car. I was one of the lucky kids that their parents had enough money to give their kid a car, and I was glad because it was raining today.

I asked Kori if she wanted a ride since her car was in the shop, and we both hopped into my 2012 Charger. I started the car and let Kori crank up the tunes. We were both rocking out to 'All Signs Point to Lauderdale' by A Day to Remember, and I glanced to my left and saw some kid staring at us from the backseat of the neighboring car. I stuck my tongue out at the boy before pulling off and heading towards her house.

After dropping Kori off, I headed back home. Once I got home, I let my brother's dog out, dropped my keys in the bowl by the front door, and then ran up the steps to my room. I changed into some shorts and a tank top before hopping on my bed and booting up my laptop.

I logged on to my Instagram and posted my latest pic of the day before clicking on a new tab and opening YouTube. I logged into that and played my 'Mix' playlist before aimlessly surfing the web. I picked up the phone and texted my boyfriend before setting it down and continuing my surfing. What seems like hours later, my door opened, and my mom stuck her head in letting me know she was home from work, and dinner would be ready in 15 minutes.

I was in the middle of replying to a text when my phone started blaring 'Another Bottle Down' by Asking Alexandria, and I knew who it was.

"What's up, bitch?" I replied with a laugh.

"Nothing much. You asked your mom if you could come over yet?" Kori asked, already knowing that I forgot.

"Oh shit, I so forgot to ask, call ya back in a sec," I said.

"Whatever. Bye, slut." She replied before hanging up.

I laughed as I walked downstairs to the kitchen, where my mom was cooking what smelled like pasta.

"I love you, mom," I said while hugging her.

"What do you want, Lea?" My mom asked.

"What, I can't give you a hug and tell you I love you," I replied, pulling away.

"You never do that unless you need or want something." She said, raising an eyebrow.

"You and dad say the same thing, where is the love?" I frowned, holding my chest in mock hurt.

"What is it, Lea?" My mom asked again.

"Do you remember when I asked if I could spend the weekend over Kori's house, and you said yes. Well, I wanted to know if I can still go?" I asked.

"Yes, Lea, you can still go." My mom said.

"Thanks, mom!" I yelled as I ran up the stairs to pack.

After getting my stuff together, I texted my boyfriend and told him where I would be for the weekend before calling Kori.

"What do you want?" Kori asked in a bored tone.

"Ouch, Ms. Grouchy pants. I was calling to let you know something, but now I don't even want to tell you." I said with a grin.

"What?" She asked in a brighter tone.

"My mom said I could come over there," I replied, bouncing on the bed.

"You got some long distance." She said, and I laughed at her little joke.

"Yeah, yeah, nasty. I'll be over in 30." I said before hanging up.

I ran downstairs with my bag before tossing it on the couch and heading towards the kitchen.

"Hey, big brother," I said to David as I ruffled his hair.

He laughed before fixing his hair and sitting down his phone.

"Sup baby sis." He pinched my cheeks in response, causing me to laugh.

David and I didn't really argue like your average brother and sister, but I think we made up for it with the number of pranks we pull on each other. I would never forget the time when I was 5, and he was 7, and I had drunk his last strawberry milk, so he cut all of my dolls' hair off. Or the time he didn't take me to the park, so I colored his games with markers.

I must have zoned out because David was now yelling my name.

"What?" I asked.

"Mom sat your plate down like five minutes ago, and you haven't touched it yet." He replied.

I looked down at the pasta with narrowed eyes, then looked back up at David.

"What did you do to it?" I asked suspiciously.

"Nothing." He replied.

"Then why don't you try some," I suggested.

"No thanks, I'm full." He said.

"MOM!!! David's trying to poison me!!" I yelled, sliding the plate towards him. 

"David." Mom said in a warning tone.

That was the one thing about our mom, she didn't care that we pranked each other almost 24/7, if it wasn't anything that could kill or injure the other.

"I am not." He said.

"Yes, y-" I started when my phone started ringing.

"What?" I asked.

"Where are you?" Kori asked, sounding a little excited.

"Still at home," I replied with a roll of my eyes.

"Hurry up and come over." She said

"Anxious much?" I teased, and we both started laughing.

"Yeah, whatever." She said, then hung up.

I went into the living room to make sure I had everything when my phone started buzzing.

"What?" I asked.

"Now, is that the way you talk to your father?" My dad said in a teasing tone.

"Oh, sh- sorry, dad," I said, catching myself before I cursed.

"It's ok baby girl, your mom told me you were going over Kori's house, and I was just calling to see how you were doing." He replied.

My dad was currently out of the country on a business trip and wouldn't be returning for a while.

"I'm fine, dad. I haven't even left the house yet." I said with a small smile.

"Ok baby girl, I have to go, tell your mom and David hi." He replied.

"Ok, see ya, Dad," I said, then hung up.

I relayed the message before slipping on my chucks, grabbing my bag and heading out the door. I hopped into my car and pulled out of the driveway before speeding to Kori's house. I pulled up in front of her house and parked before picking up my phone and replying to a text. After doing that, I hopped out of the car, grabbing my bag, before skipping up to the front door.

I knocked twice and stepped back, waiting for someone to open the door. When no one answered the door, I looked into the driveway to see that it was empty, so either no one was there, or they just weren't at the door. When I turned back around I saw Kori sneaking a peek through the blinds. I knocked louder on the door before going to the window.

"Open the damn door. I know you're in there." I said.

The only thing I got in response was stifled giggles.

"Come on, Kori, it's freezing out here, and I have on shorts and a tank top!" I yelled.

She looked out the window at me before closing the blinds again.

"Really." I thought before going over to the side window and opening it, tossing my bag inside and climbed through the window.

"Thanks a lot, bitch, if I get sick I'm sending you my hospital bill," I said coming into the living room where she was at.

"Yeah, whatever, let's go up to my room."

"Ok," I said and followed her up to her room.

Once we got up there, I looked around at all the stuff she added and took away, and I had to say it was alright, not entirely my taste but still cute. The whole room was mostly black and white, and the one thing that stood out was the bed which was crimson red. She had a few posters on the wall and tons of pictures on a corkboard over her desk.

"Nice," I said in approval.

"I know." She replied.

"Whatever," I said before hopping on the bed.

"Let's play some cards," Kori suggested, pulling out a deck of cards.

"What are we playing?" I asked, sitting crossed legged on the bed facing her.

"Um, let's play 10,000."

"Ok, but we're not keeping score," I replied.

"Cool." She said before dealing out the cards.

****

After a couple rounds of that, we ended up playing some blackjack, spades, and we had just started playing a game of bullshit.

"Three ace's," Kori said

"Four two's," I said

"Three three's." She replied.

"Bullshit," I said, tossing the big pile of cards at her.

"Damn." She exclaimed, sorting out her hand.

"Four three's," I said, putting them down on the bed, leaving me with one more card.

"I quit." She tossed the cards on the bed.

"You always quit when you start to lose, or you know I'm about to win," I stated.

"I do not." She said.

"Yes the fuck you do," I replied.

"No, I don't." She said then tackled me down onto the bed.

I laughed before trying to push her off me. She straddled my waist before grabbing my shirt and started pulling it up.

"Stop," I said, gripping her hands and pulling my shirt down.

She let out this creepy giggle-- a first for her because Kori never giggled-- before grabbing my hands and pinning them to the bed.

"Kori, stop," I said, putting more edge in my voice.

She stayed there and lowered her face towards mine. I turned my head away from hers and bucked my hips, trying to get her off me. She closed her eyes for a second before opening then and smiled before getting off me and walking out of the room. I instantly pulled out my phone and called my boyfriend, Slade.

"You ok, babe? You usually don't call when you're over there." He said.

"Actually, no K-." I started when Kori came through the door.

I jumped and frantically tried to end the call while tossing the phone to the side of the bed.

"Who is that?" She asked, cocking her head to the side.

"N-no one." I stuttered and hugged myself up against the headboard.

"I don't believe you." She said, walking towards me.

****

_ **~Slade~** _

I sat on my bed listening to the commotion going on over the line. There was a semi loud crash followed by two bodies hitting the bed. Anger started to build up as I sat there and listened to them.

"Come on, Lea, loosen up," Kori said in between pants.

"No." Lea groaned.

"Stop fighting it. You know you love it when I do this to you." Kori replied, nearly breathless.

"No. I don't." Lea moaned back.

"If you don't, then why is your pussy soaking wet," Kori said.

My anger and jealousy rose to another level. I put the phone on speaker and tossed it on the bed and started pacing around the room. I stopped dead in my tracks when I heard Lea let out a scream. One that I knew all too well.

"Oh, she's going to get it now." I thought as I stalked out of my room and down the hall, after hanging up the phone

_ **~Lea~** _

I could not just believe what happened. My best friend just fucked me. Right now, I was faking sleep while Kori went to lock up. Once she came back, she stared at me before getting into the bed and snuggled into me. I seriously wanted to gag.

I waited until she was in a deep sleep before slipping under her arm and hurriedly put a pillow in my place before grabbing my clothes, bag, and phone before running to the bathroom. I scrubbed myself clean before putting on my change of clothes and packing my stuff up, tossing it out the window. I checked to make sure she was out cold before climbing out the window and used the vine to get to the first-floor window before jumping down. I ran around to the front of the house and unlocked my car doors.

I put my car into neutral before muscling it out off the curb and down the street. Once I got a couple of houses away, which took like forever, I hopped in and started it up. I instantly drove to Slade's house and knocked on the door. When he opened the door, he had a stern look on his face. I smiled at him, and he moved aside to let me inside the house. I stood on my tiptoes and tried to kiss him, but he pulled back, his eyes a darker grey, the blue completely diminished from his eyes.

"Room. Now." He growled.

"Fuck," I whispered to myself before silently walking up the stairs, going to the door at the end of the hall. His playroom.

Slade closed the door before following me up the stairs. Once we both got inside the room, he closed the door rather harshly, causing me to jump.

"Assume the position." He demanded.

I sunk down to my knees with my hands rested on top of my thighs, head bowed.

"Did you enjoy yourself?" He asked, walking circles around me.

"No," I replied, my heart rate quickening.

Considering the question and cold behavior, there was only one possibility; he had heard everything that happened, and I was now in deep shit.

"Don't lie to me." He seethed.

"I'm not lying," I insisted.

"Hmph. Where did she fuck you?" He asked.

I stayed silent as he stopped behind me. When I didn't answer, he grabbed my hair and pulled my head back to face him.

"I asked a question." He snarled.

"My ass," I said in a small tone.

"Is that the only place she fucked you?" He asked.

"No," I replied and glanced down, his grip loosening after I answered.

"Where else." He growled, and I could see the jealousy and anger flare up in his eyes.

"My cunt," I replied.

He let out a growl before releasing me.

"Strip." He demanded.

I got up and stripped before standing completely still in the middle of the room. Slade circled me, examining the scratches and hickeys that covered my body. I looked down in shame when he stopped in front of me.

"Get on the bed, hands, and knees." He growled.

I immediately followed his orders and waited for what was to come. I heard clothes rustling, and I shivered in anticipation. I felt the bed dip as he got onto the bed. His hands roughly caressed my body, and I couldn't help but let out a moan.

"Oh, does the little slut like that?" He asked.

"I'm n-" I started when he slapped me across the ass.

"I asked for an answer, not an explanation." He said.

"Yes." I moaned as he slipped two fingers in my soaked folds.

"Good girl." He purred in approval, speeding up his pace, making me moan louder.

He pulled out his fingers, and I let out a whimper of disapproval. He let out a chuckle before spreading my juices over my ass and plunging in.

I let out a moan before moving my hips in time with his.

"You like that, don't you?" He asked, panting as he thrust into me harder.

"Yes." I moaned.

"Did Kori fuck you as good as I do? Can she make you feel the way I can? Can she make you cum as hard as I do?" He asked his pace speeding up.

"No." I chanted over again as he started rubbing my clit.

"I know she can't; only I can make you feel this good." He said in between grunts.

"Yes, only you," I said, moaning louder.

"You like me fucking your tight ass, don't you?" He groaned.

"Ah, yes." I moaned as I felt the pressure build in my lower stomach.

"God, you're still so fucking tight." He said, changing his angle to go deeper.

"S-Slade, I'm gonna cum!" I yelled

"Do it now." He growled, thrusting faster.

I came hard, my juices streaming down my legs as my arms gave out. Slade gripped my hips as he kept thrusting into me. He thrust a few times before pulling out and giving one hard thrust into my cunt. I let out a loud moan, and he chuckled.

"That woke you up." He smirked.

He then pulled out and flipped me over.

"Arms up, grab the rails, and don't let go." He said.

I gripped the railed headboard and glanced down at him. He came up to me and kissed my lips, then my cheek, and paused at my neck. He took his time there, making sure to leave a mark. I moaned when he got to a spot behind my ear. All the while, his hands were caressing my body.

"Did she touch you the way I do?" He asked, trailing kisses across my collar bone.

"No." I moaned.

"I thought so." He replied.

I gasped when he took one of my nipples into his mouth, sucking and licking on them until they were hard.

"Slade." I moaned as he blew on my wet sensitive nipples.

"Repeat it." He said eyes darkening in lust, as his kisses lowered.

"Slade." I moaned again as he licked and kissed my pelvic bone.

He placed a kiss on my cunt before getting off the bed.

** _~Slade~_ **

I walked over to the shelf where all my toys were, looking for the perfect one for Lea. I was reaching for a regular dildo when I got a mischevious idea. I picked up a string of vibrator eggs and the jackrabbit. Two toys that she never used before walking to the bed.

I sat them both down along with the remote before going back to her.

"Sir, please." She whimpered, just the sound of her voice had me wanting to fuck her.

"Please, what?" I asked innocently as she squirmed on the bed.

"Please." She said again, her eyes locking with mine.

I smirked at her before picking up the eggs and one by one, slipping them inside of her. She moaned louder as they all fit inside and started wiggling her hips around.

"You like that?" I asked as she moaned again.

"Yes." She said panting.

I grabbed the remote and turned the eggs on, and her back instantly arched as she let out a loud moan.

"Ah, Sir." She moaned, wiggling around more as I turned it on medium.

I couldn't keep myself from having a taste of the juices that were coming from her. I kneeled down and scooped her ass in my hands and attacking her clit with my tongue. When I felt her hands in my hair, I stopped what I was doing and turned it on the highest settings.

Lea cried out, and her breathing became even shallower.

"That's right, cum," I demanded, and she let out that scream of hers as her body started convulsing on the bed.

I cut the eggs off slowly, removing them before licking at the juices spilling from her core. She tasted so sweet, and I wanted every single drop she had to offer. I stuck my tongue in her folds, exploring every inch.

"Slade." She moaned as I hit the spot inside her.

She wrapped her legs around my head, trying to keep me there. I smirked before flicking my tongue inside her again, causing her thighs to clench as she moaned. I kept doing it until she was on edge, then stopped and started torturing her clit. She was panting like crazy, and I could tell she was going to cum any minute now.

I nibbled on her clit then blew before sticking my tongue inside and giving one final flick. Her walls clenched around my tongue as the juices ran down, my mouth there to catch it all. I looked up at Lea to see that her eyes were sewn tight in pure bliss. I took the vibrator and shoved it in her still soaking cunt, making her eyes fly open in surprise.

"I'm not through with you yet," I smirked.

_ **~Lea~** _

Slade was doing these things to me, and they were freaking amazing. My eyes flew open again as he turned on the vibrator.

"Slade please."

"What do you want, Lea?" He asked.

"More," I begged to thrust my hips into the vibrator.

He started going faster and deeper until I came.

"You're mine." He growled, taking the vibrator out and replacing it with his cock.

"Yes! All yours." I moaned.

He then picked me up, and I wrapped my arms and legs around him. He gripped my ass as he walked into his bedroom. My lips attacked his as he sat down on the bed with him still in me.

He gripped my hips, and I got the hint to move. I started riding him, and he fell back on the bed with a groan. I placed my hands on his chest and leaned forward to get a better angle. We both moaned as I came down hard on his cock.

"Slade, I can't." I panted, leaning forward on him.

His grip on my hips tightened as he started to thrust into me.

"Fuck yes, faster Slade. I'm almost there." I panted hands clawing at his back as I tossed my head back.

He sped up his pace, and I couldn't take it anymore.

"Ah, Slade." I moaned as I came.

He thrust into me a few times before he came. I collapsed on top of him, both of us breathing heavy. He crawled to the top of the bed and held up his arm, and I didn't hesitate to snuggle up to him.

"Night, babe." He muttered.

"Night," I replied, my eyes closing.

That night I had a dream about everything that happened and shot up in the bed. I looked over only to see Slade's naked form lying half woke starring up at me.

"Babe, go back to sleep." He said.

I lay back down and closed my mind, one thing for sure. I would always remember that one night.


End file.
